Remembrance
by S-Bahn
Summary: Um desabafo de um jovem que se apaixonou por uma policial de Bokuto...


PRÓLOGO

_**Taiho Shichauzo**__, conhecida no Ocidente como __**You're Under Arrest**__ (em tradução literal, "Você está preso"), é uma série de mangás e animes criada por Kosuke Fujishima; a versão original do mangá foi publicada entre os anos 1986 e 1992, sendo que a franquia também é composta por quatro séries animadas (produzidas entre 1994 e 2007) e um seriado live-action na TV japonesa produzida em 2002 (tendo no elenco a famosa atriz nipônica Misaki Ito). Fez muito sucesso no Japão, Ásia, EUA e parte da América Latina, mas permanece completamente desconhecida no Brasil e grande parte da Europa, tanto que pouquíssimos brasileiros e lusitanos tem conhecimento da série que jamais foi traduzida oficialmente para a língua portuguesa._

_O enredo da série gira em torno de duas policiais da Tokyo Metropolitan Police, Natsumi Tsujimoto e Miyuki Kobayakawa, mostrando suas aventuras, confusões e paixões em seu ambiente de trabalho, num tom que mistura comédia, drama e até mesmo tragédia. Houve até mesmo um episódio especial chamada "No Mercy", produzida em 2002, na qual as duas personagens fazem uma espécie de "intercâmbio" na polícia de Los Angeles, EUA. _

_Essa fanfic, além de ser apenas um hobby para descarregar a pressão do dia-a-dia, espera levar aos brasileiros um pouco dessa série que considero uma das melhores já produzidas no Japão e que, infelizmente, nunca foi lançada oficialmente no mundo lusófono (Portugal, Brasil, Angola e Moçambique). Assim sendo, não custa nada lembrar que essa fic, novamente dizendo, tem objetivo único de lazer e hobby, sendo que seus personagens pertencem ao criador Kosuke Fujishima, ao canal japonês TBS e à editora Kodansha._

_É uma história de capítulo único, em primeira pessoa. Espero que gostem._

_For foreigners: this is a You're Under Arrest fanfic in Brazilian Portuguese language. You can translate this story by on-line translators (Google Translate, Babylon...) and I hope you all enjoy this fanfic. I read and write in English, so I wait for some reviews. _

**REMEMBRANCE**

"Curitiba, 22 de Julho de 2013

Eu não estou acostumado a escrever, mas o sentimento me atingiu de forma tão intensa que decidi expor tudo que eu estou pensando e sofrendo por meio desta carta... Sim, uma carta porque é um desabafo para mim mesmo e não estou a fim de compartilhar isso com ninguém em nenhuma rede social.

No começo do ano, após a apresentação de um trabalho na faculdade, fui premiado com um intercâmbio de seis meses na prestigiada Universidade de Waseda, em Tóquio; finalmente,eu estava realizando o meu grande sonho de conhecer o Japão, país que eu adorava muito. A empresa que patrocinou o concurso (japonesa, por sinal) pagaria a passagem aérea, a mensalidade e o aluguel do quarto, de modo que eu entraria com a alimentação e outras coisas mais; claro, meu pai concordou em mandar uma graninha para mim todo mês.

Começo de Abril, lá fui eu para o Extremo Oriente. Três aviões, quase 30 horas de viagem, atraso do voo em Dubai... Deus, não teria sido melhor ter ido pela Alemanha? Chegando em Narita, o choque cultural: tudo tão diferente do meu Brasil, rapidez, eficiência, limpeza... Peguei o trem e logo cheguei a estação Keisei Ueno; mal pisei os pés fora da gare e me senti como um visitante de um outro planeta: lá estava eu, de cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes e estatura alta misturado ao povo japonês. Mesmo assim, era um sonho que estava sendo realizando: eu estava na cidade mais incrível do mundo, Tóquio.

Antes de chamar um táxi, me distraí e levei um belo tombo na calçada. Imediatamente, uma policial de cabelos curtos, lábios grossos e sorriso contagiante me ajudou; ao saber que eu era brasileiro, começou a falar em Português quase perfeito, questionando se eu estava bem. Seu nome? Miyuki Kobayakawa. Perguntei-a sobre a quase perfeição da língua portuguesa que ela falava e respondeu que começou a aprender o idioma quando trabalhou na equipe de ajuda aos dekasseguis brasileiros quando ocorreu aquele terremoto que provocou o tsunami e a crise nuclear de Fukushima. Agradeci à ela e tomei um táxi até Waseda, onde um professor nipo-brasileiro, o sr. Takahashi, me atendeu com muito entusiasmo e mostrou o campus para mim; fiquei espantado com a estrutura de faculdade, que obviamente era bem mais avançada que a minha faculdade em Curitiba.

Conheci o apartamento onde eu iria morar nos seis meses seguintes, no bairro de Sumida. Confortável, mas bem apertadinho... Era noite, deixei as malas no quarto e desci para a rua em busca de alguma loja de conveniência; apesar de eu ter estudado o idioma nipônico durante dois anos, os kanjis na rua pareciam uma língua marciana ou jupiteriana para mim. Eis que saio do prédio e encontro quem? Aquela policial que me ajudou em Ueno, a Miyuki! Começamos a conversar e logo entramos no apartamento dela, que fica a duas quadras do prédio onde eu ficava... Na porta, a inscrição em Inglês marcava bem a profissão da guria: CAUTION! WE ARE FEMALE POLICE! Entrando no pequeno apartamento, logo conheci uma menina que morava com Miyuki e era também a sua parceria na polícia: Natsumi Tsujimoto; ao ver-a pela primeira vez, aquele cabelo ruivo curto e seus olhos levemente puxados, meu coração disparou e comecei a suar... O que fora aquilo? Jamais saberei. Natsumi me pareceu muito simpática comigo e começou a conversar comigo em Inglês, uma vez que ela não sabia picirica nenhuma de Português.

Conversamos e tomamos chá verde durante algumas horas, num papo amigável e bem descontraído. Contei que eu era estudante de intercâmbio e que ficaria somente seis meses no Japão; já as duas gurias me contaram que se conheciam há quatro anos, desde que entraram no Departamento de Polícia de Tóquio, e que eram grandes amigas.

Alguns dias depois, Miyuki me convidou para conhecer o local de trabalho dela e de Natsumi: a Estação de Polícia Bokuto, distante dez quadras do meu prédio. Conheci algumas pessoas do local, todas gente boa: o policial-motociclista Ken Nakajima (muito boa-gente, por sinal), as policiais Saori Saga e Yoriko Nikaido, a senhora Ryoko Nakimura (a superior das duas gurias) e o chefe que todos chamavam apenas de "Kachou" (lembro-me bem, era um senhor baixinho de cabelos brancos que só ficava jogando aquele xadrez japonês). Mas, não sei por quê, de um cara logo já não gostei muito ao conhecê-lo naquele dia: Shunsuke Okabayashi, detetive de Bokuto. Apesar de tudo, foi um dia muito especial, onde me senti o anfitrião.

O tempo foi passando e a amizade entre eu, a Miyuki e a Natsumi foi se fortalecendo. Dividia o tempo entre as aulas em Waseda, os trabalhos que eu tinha que fazer (em Inglês), as visitas a Bokuto e aos passeios com as duas gurias aos fins de semana. Não imaginava que Tóquio fosse uma cidade tão quente... Até hoje, não entendo como elas não se derretiam naquele uniforme de terno azul, gravata e chapéu que tinham que usar nas ruas.

No entanto, me aproximei cada vez mais da Natsumi, assim como ela estava cada vez mais interessada comigo. Ela era uma pessoa quase solitária: nascida em Iwati, perdera seus pais durante o Tsunami de 2011 e praticamente só tinha a Miyuki como "parente", que a tratava como uma irmã. O Inglês era a forma mais fácil de comunicação com ela, uma vez que só a Miyuki falava Português e as duas gurias haviam estado, ano passado, na Polícia de Los Angeles num intercâmbio entre as duas polícias.

Aliás, conheci Tóquio através da Natsumi. Ela tinha uma moto potente, uma Yamaha, e me convidou para um passeio pela cidade; conhecemos Shinjuku, Akihabara, a Torre de Tóquio, Odaiba... Foi um passei inesquecível. Dois dias depois, Miyuki e Ken se tornaram noivos e fizemos uma grande festa no meu apartamento, no qual abri para todos de Bokuto, incluindo aquele Okabayashi.

Algumas semanas depois, eu e Natsumi começamos a namorar: estávamos apaixonados ao extremo. Foi com ela que dei meu primeiro beijo na boca. Foi um momento inesquecível: me declarei à ela lá em Bokuto e ela aceitou o pedido de namoro na hora; a foto do beijo caiu no Facebook e quase toda a polícia de Tóquio parabenizou a guria e minha pessoa pelo fato.

Dias depois, ela me chamou para um jantar no apartamento dela. Miyuki era uma excelente cozinheira e fez o melhor frango assado que já comi na minha vida, um prato que ela fez em homenagem à mim e ao namoro com a Natsumi. Detalhe interessante é que as duas gurias estavam vestidas com o uniforme da polícia de Los Angeles, que ganharam de presente após o fim do período em que trabalharam lá. Passamos a noite comendo, bebendo e contando várias histórias, e confesso dizer que o Ken Nakajima (que também estava lá) é um cara que só tem jeitão de mal-humorado: ele fazia cada imitação de mijar de rir... Ele até contou que era jogador profissional de beisebol antes de entrar na Polícia (!).

Com isso, comecei a conversar com o sr. Takahashi para ver se conseguiriam estender o meu intercâmbio ou mesmo voltar ao Brasil, ser contratado pela empresa japonesa que patrocinava o meu curso para trabalhar em Tóquio e retornar em definitivo para o Japão; eu já tinha até planos de me casar com a Natsumi, veja só...

Porém, os planos começaram a mudar. Certo dia de Junho, o sr. Takahashi me chamou para a sala dele: contou que uma indústria automotiva da Grande Curitiba (na qual sempre sonhei em trabalhar) viu o meu trabalho que apresentara na faculdade no Brasil pela Internet e gostaria de me contratar a um bom salário para trabalhar num projeto de um novo tipo de veículo de passageiros; o acordo seria interromper o intercâmbio, voltar imediatamente para minha faculdade em Curitiba e trabalhar em meio-período à tarde, estudando de manhã. A proposta era aparentemente irrecusável pois meus país queriam que eu voltasse ao Brasil o mais breve possível; mas, eu estava tão apaixonado pela Natsumi que eu pensei em recusar a oferta.

No final do dia, cheguei em casa e recebi um e-mail: era da Natsumi. Não entendendo direito a mensagem, repleta de kanjis, chamei a Miyuki para que a traduzisse; entrei em choque e depressão: na mensagem, Natsumi dizia que me amava, mas tinha que encerrar o nosso namoro por eu ser ocidental e temia, com isso, preconceitos por parte de suas amigas; dizia também que amava há mais de dois anos aquele maldito Okabayashi e que ele a amava também... Fiquei enfurecido, gritei de raiva e comecei a chorar muito; Miyuki me abraçou, no sentido de me acalmar... Jamais esquecerei as palavras dela naquele momento: "Estarei sempre ao seu lado". Durante a madrugada, não tive dúvidas: arrumei as minhas malas, tomei um táxi até o apartamento do sr. Takahashi e assinei o papel da oferta de emprego que me faria voltar para Curitiba.

Dia seguinte, um calor infernal em Tóquio. Peguei um táxi e pedi para parar em Bokuto. Chorando, me encontrei com a Natsumi e contei-lhe sobre o e-mail; ela começou a chorar, dizendo que não tinha mandado e-mail nenhum, e eu não acreditava na palavra dela, de tão doidão eu estava. Sem perceber, eu estava fazendo tal escândalo que todo o pessoal da estação de polícia veio ver os meus berros e a minha choradeira; sei lá, deve ser o meu sangue polaco e o fato de meu bisavô ter sofrido muito nas mãos dos nazistas antes de vir ao Brasil, o que fez criar esse gene da raiva no nosso DNA... Miyuki logo me interrompeu e soltou uma bomba: o e-mail era falso e fora feito pelo Okabayashi, na clara tentativa de roubar a Natsumi de mim. Não aguentei: o sangue ferveu e eu dei um soco no rosto desse filho duma rapariga, batendo a cabeça numa mesa ao cair sem sentidos ao chão.

Imediatamente e sem falar nada, saí correndo rumo à rua para o táxi. Atrás de mim, a Miyuki gritando em Português para que eu parasse, com Natsumi, Ken, Ryoko, Saori, Yoriko e aquele Kachou (nunca soube o nome daquele velho) logo atrás. Entrei no táxi e pedi para ir correndo para Ueno; pelo vidro traseiro, ainda vi a Miyuki apontando a sua arma para provavelmente atirar nos pneus do carro e o Ken tirando o revólver da mão dela. Eu estava furioso, queria deixar o Japão o mais rápido possível.

Uma hora depois, cheguei em Narita e meu voo iria sair em um pouco mais de 40 minutos; fiz o check-in e entrei na sala de embarque, lotada. Para minha surpresa, entrou correndo na sala uma policial portando um capacete de moto, no qual não se podia ver o rosto; pensei para mim mesmo: "ih, me ferrei... Vou ser preso". A garota chegou perto de mim e, ao tirar o capacete, me espantei: era Miyuki Kobayakawa, que havia pego a moto de patrulha de Ken para tentar me encontrar em Narita e tentar me levar de volta para Bokuto com o intuito de me reconciliar com a Natsumi. Foi tudo tempo perdido: gritei que eu estava deixando aquele muquifo e voltando para a minha terra; ela começou a chorar, de forma desesperadora, me implorando para que voltasse para Bokuto e resolvesse aquele mal-entendido, garantindo que o Okabayashi seria desligado da polícia por falsidade ideológica. Deixei-a falando sozinha chorando ajoelhada no chão do aeroporto e embarquei no avião.

A viagem de volta foi ainda mais demorada que a ida. Voo lotado desde Dubai para São Paulo e a companhia aérea aproveitou a aliança operacional na qual participava para me encaixar num voo para Lyon. Não deu outra: cheguei em Lyon, me botaram no TGV para Paris, embarquei em Charles de Gaulle, mais uma troca de aeronave em Guarulhos e cheguei no Aeroporto Afonso Pena depois de quase três dias! Cansado, beijei o chão do salão de desembarque ao descer no aeroporto e imediatamente peguei o "ligeirinho" até minha casa. Estava muito feliz em voltar para o meu país e por ter deixado a minha dor num país distante e que talvez jamais voltarei; até chorei de emoção quando ouvi a expressão "porta fechando" dentro do ônibus.

Um mês depois, escrevo toda essa história porque o meu amor pela Natsumi voltou com tudo... Nunca mais soube de notícias dela nem da Miyuki e do pessoal de Bokuto. Venho chorando quase toda noite ao lembrar que deixei o amor de minha vida num país a 18.000 Km daqui... Me arrependo do barraco que fiz na estação de polícia e, apesar de eu estar muito bem no novo emprego, não me sinto feliz.

São 10 horas da noite e o frio é tanto que pode nevar aqui em Curitiba. Olho para a janela e vejo o céu alaranjado; ouço o apito do trem que passa pela ferrovia perto de casa, ouço os ônibus biarticulados rodando na canaleta, a televisão de meu pai na sala com o jogo de futebol, minha mãe tomando chimarrão no sofá... Olho novamente para o infinto céu laranja e me pergunto: será que irei rever a Natsumi Tsujimoto um dia? Será, meu Deus, que terei de volta a guria que eu amo ao meu lado? Será?"


End file.
